Tetap Bersahabat senpai
by Hotaru Materasu
Summary: "Tetaplah bersikap tidak terjadi apa-apa di depannya", para anggota GoM termenung memikirkan perkataan Akashi. Sampai… sekarang mereka duduk di bangku SMA. Mereka tidak tahu…harus mengapakan ikatan yang telah diberikan gadis itu.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: Tetaplah bersahabat… senpai.**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.**

 **Warning: Gaje,OOC (tingkat provinsi),OC,Absurd,typo, loncat katak dimana-mana (?) dan lain-lain…**

 **Summary:** "Tetaplah bersikap tidak terjadi apa-apa di depannya", para anggota GoM termenung memikirkan perkataan Akashi. Sampai… sekarang mereka duduk di bangku SMA. Mereka tidak tahu…harus mengapakan ikatan yang telah diberikan gadis itu.

 **Genre: Friendship & Drama**

 **Rated: K**

 **Author's note:** Fanfic ini terinpirasi dari KnB season 3, episode flashback di Teiko. Rasanya pingin nangis nontonnya (mulai lebay). Dan maaf banyaaaak banget yang di percepat. Dan kalau ada yang tidak setuju dengan OC Author, Review aja ya ^^

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING… I HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Persahabatan… ikatan persahabatan jika terjalin sejak lama, pasti tak akan mudah putus karna adanya sikap saling pengertian. Tapi jika satu persatu dan perlahan-lahan para sahabatmu memutuskan ikatan tersebut… Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Begitu juga yang terjadi pada para kiseki no sedai, Setelah sekian lama persahabatan mereka harus berakhir karna perbedaan individual…

Tapi perkataan seorang adik kelas mereka… membuat mereka berpikir 2 kali untuk memutuskan ikatan persahabatan tersebut… Semuanya berawal di Gym SMP Teiko dimana para Kiseki no sedai alias GoM melaksanakan latihan pagi…

"Daiki, jangan terlalu banyak menguap seperti itu!, Shintaro simpan boneka kelinci besar itu!, Satsuki kau harus lebih fokus!, Ryouta berhenti memeluk Tetsuya dia sesak nafas!,Tetsuya simpan buku itu!, Dan Atshushi berhentilah makan!" titahan pemuda berambut merah yang senada dengan kedua iris matanya dan juga memegang sebuah gunting merah ditangan.

Latihan pagi ini entah mengapa sang kapten tercinta mereka Akashi Seijuro namanya. Jadi suka marah, Dan bagi 5 teman dan juga sang menejer. Ini pertanda yang mulia raja gunting sedang tidak mood. Yang berarti mereka harus siaga satu mempersiapkan diri takut-takut gunting mengkilap (?) yang dipegang Akashi akan melayang mengenai rambut, baju ataupun ujung hidung mereka.

"Ha'I /ssu/nanodayo!" dengan ajaib mereka berbaris lalu langsung melaksanakan latihan dasar… jadi jangan ditanya selama hampir 3 tahun mereka dimimpin oleh Akashi, Seberapa kejamnya ia…Ih ngeri…

Duk!..duk! (suara pantulan bola basket), "Ah, maaf…" kata Kuroko tidak menankap operan dari Midorima karna tidak fokus."Tetsuya!, porsi latihamu di tambah 2 kali lipat " kata Akashi mengacungkan Kuroko yang sedang mengejar bola basket yang terpantul sampai pintu masuk hanya bisa mengutuk diri sendiri dalam hati.

Kuroko yang sudah mengulurkan ke dua tanganya untuk mengambil bola oranye itu tertahan karna ada tangan lainnya yang mengambilnya. Kuroko berdiri lalu memperhatikan seorang perempuan menggunakan seragam Teiko tersenyum padanya.

"Senpai… ini bolanya" ujar gadis itu dengan suara yang sangat polos, mendengar suara gadis itu serempak para GoM mengalih perhatian mereka."Wah!, kawaii ssu~" kata Kise dengan background bunga di sekitarnya melihat gadis itu memiliki rambut berwarna oranye muda sebagian rambut sebelah kanannya di kepang serasi dengan iris mata aquanya.

"Etto~… siapa namamu?" Tanya Kuroko merendahkan kepalanya karna gadis itu hanya setara dadanya. Kuroko tidak menyadari ada aura hitam dari Momoi."Usagi Kazumi dari kelas 8-A… Aku idola nomor 1 kalian" katanya kali ini dengan nada ceria sembari mengakat-angkat bola basket.

BLUUUSH!... semuanya terpesona dengan kepolosannya bahkan Momoi (melupakan cemburunya) dan Akashi juga (melupakan bad moodnya)."tanggal berapa ulang tahumu nanodayo?, akan kubelikan Lucky item nanodayo" Tanya Midorima."Usa-chin, mau Maibou? Atau mau apa?" Tanya Murasakibara menunjukkan kantong snacknya."Boleh minta foto bareng gak Usagicchi ssu?" Tanya Kise."Haus mau minum tidak Usagi-chan?" Tanya Momoi."Kau pengemar pertamaku, siapa diantara kami yang paling kau idolakan?" Tanya Aomine menunjuk dadanya menggunakan telunjuk."Terima kasih" kata Kuroko tersenyum samar.

Pluk!, Tangan Akashi mengusap-usap surai rambut Usagi." Kau suka basket? Mau ikut main basket?" Tanya Akashi dengan senyuman ramah yang sangat jarang sekali terlihat, Anggota GoM kecuali Akashi menganga."Waah!, Usagi boleh main basket? Arigatou Akashi-senpai, arigatou!" katanya semangat. "Tentu semua orang boleh main basket" kata Aomine nyengir, yang lain mengangguk." Agar lebih mudah lebih baik kita main basket seorang dulu bersama Usagi nanodayo, sementara yang lain latihan nanodayo" kata Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Bagus, Shintaro… Kazumi kau mau main duluan dengan siapa?" Tanya Akashi."Hm, Momoi-senpai… soalnya aku ingin tahu rasanya menganalisis seorang pemain basket" kata Usagi yang sukses membuat 6 laki-laki itu kecewa."T-tapi jangan sampai kau minta belajar masak sama Satsuki ya?" bisik Aomine."memang kenapa?" Tanya balik Usagi polos,"Itu rahasia perusahaan Usagi-san" bisik Kuroko ( Ingat ini OOC ).

"Sugoi!, mereka hebat sekali!" seru Usagi dari Bench bersama Momoi melihat para GoM berlatih 2 kelompok, Kuroko-Aomine-Midorima dan Murasakibara-Kise-Akashi. "Memang mereka selalu hebat dan selalu menjadi pemenang" ujar Momoi menulis sesuatu di kertas papan klipnya."Momoi-senpai menulis apa?" Tanya Usagi memperhatikan Momoi."Oh, ini data perkembangan kemampuan mereka, lihat… disini operan Tetsu-kun bisa melampaui setengah ! dia hebatkan?. Dan juga ada data tim lain agar kita tahu kelebihan dan kekurangan musuh" kata Momoi sibuk sendiri menunjuk aka dan huruf di kertasnya.

"hm!" balas Usagi mengangguk-angguk cepat lalu kembali memeperhatikan para GoM dengan mata yang berbinar-binar."Momoi-senpai, senang ya? Bisa selalu bersama dengan mereka. Aku juga mau" kata Usagi pelan." Usagi-chan pasti bisa kok, Pasti kita akan selalu bersama menikmati basket" kata Momoi menjelaskan bagaimana tugas seorang menejer yang mendengarkan dengan seksama sembari menulis di sebuah notebook kecil bersampul bola basket.

Lalu latihan itu dimenangkan kelompok Akashi." Senpai!, ini minumnya" kata Usagi layaknya seorang menejer."Sepertinya Momoi-san,sudah mengajari Usagi-san dengan baik" kata Kuroko tersenyum tipis."Itu, sudah pasti Tetsu-kun" balas Momoi sembari membagikan handuk."Sekarang denganku ya? Ssu" Kise mengcungkan tanganya."Ehm, maunya sama Akashi-senpai" Usagi menunjuk Akashi, yang ditunjuk cuma menyeringai."Kenapa /ssu!?" kata Aomine dan Kise bebarengan."Karna Akashi-senpai selalu benar dan dia seorang kapten" kata Usagi polos yang berhasil membuat Kise dan Aomine pundung dipojokkan.

"Apa saja tugas seorang kapten, Akashi-senpai?" Tanya Usagi pada Akashi mereka berdua duduk di bench sisi lain lapangan, yang tak bisa didengar anggota GoM yang lain (karna Kise sedang membuka taruhan siapa yang akan mendapat giliran bersama Usagi...).

"Tugas utama seorang kapten, memastikan semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan yang direncanakan. Selain itu memastikan semuanya tetap bersama tanpa ada perselisihan… sama saja dengan seorang pemimpin" ujar Akashi melirik para budak warna-warninya (?)."Oh… Lalu?" Tanya Usagi lagi dengan daya keinginan tahuan yang tinggi (melebih 1000 volts listrik)"Yah, meski terkadang ada juga yang susah di atur…Di saat seperti itu kau harus tunjukan kewibawanmu agar bawahanmu segan terhadapmu" kata Akashi sembari menengelus-ngelus guntingnya (?).Setelah puas bertanya Usagi belajar menjadi power forward seperti Akashi. Meski hasilnya…

"Hosh!...Uhuk!, M-momoi-senpai aku… ma-mau air!"ringis Usagi terjatuh di lantai lapangan basket.( Bagi para GoM saat ini Usagi seperti sekarat, tapi bagi Akashi itu biasa-biasa saja)."Padahal baru 5 menit, nanodayo" kata Midorima sock."I-ini,kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Momoi memberikan botol air mineral yang langsung diminum Usagi."I-ini gara-gara Akashicchi ssu!" kata Kise membantu Usagi duduk dan mengelap tak bisa berkomentar apapun."Usa-chin, butuh kotak P3K?"Tanya Murasakibara membawa kotak P3K."Akashi-kun.. kau kejam" kata Kuroko dingin dan …Glek!... Lebih menakutkan daripada Akashi yang sedang marah.

"Maaf kalau begitu, Kazumi" kata Akashi merasa bersalah ( Bisa mungkin ini gara-gara Kuroko mode: marah )."Tak apa-apa Akashi-senpai, aku memang lemah kok. Aku senang bisa diajarin Akashi-senpai!" kata Usagi dengan nada ceria meski agak sedikit parau."Um, sekarang Usagicchi istirahat dulu ya ssu?" kata Kise tidak tega."Iya, sekarang mau sama siapa istirahatnya?" Tanya Kuroko perhatian kembali seperti semula ( calon guru TK sejati ) meski dengan wajah datar.

"Kuroko-senpai.."jawab Usagi menunjuk Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara dan Momoi harus menyerahkan uang masing-masing 5000 yen pada Midorima yang menjawab benar kalau yang akan bersama Usagi setelah Akashi adalah Kuroko (Bahagialah Midorima dapat membeli Lucky item baru).

"Kuroko-senpai senang tidak bersama teman-teman senpai?, Dan senang tidak menjadi anggota ke-enam bayangan di posisi small forward?" Tanya Usagi memeluk botol air minumnya yang membuatnya terkesan makin Kawaii…

"Tentu saja sangat menyenangkan dapat bermain basket bersama. Dan tentang menjadi pemain ke-enam bayangan . tidak masalah kau menjadi pemain cadangan atau bukan karna tidak ada pemain yang tidak beguna dalam sebuah tim" kata Kuroko lalu tersenyum tipis."Rasanya aku pernah mendengar kata-kata itu…" Aomine berpikir."Dulu saat kelas 1, kau pernah mengatakannya padaku. Aomine-kun" kata Kuroko."benarkah?" Tanya Aomine sok polos."Dasar Aominecchi pelupa!" ejek Kise. Lalu mereka tertawa bersama (Tapi tentunya pengcualian untuk Midorima yang tersenyum dibalik tanganya yang sedang membetulkan letak kacamatanya,Murasakibara yang tersenyum tipis dan Akashi yang entah itu tersenyum atau meneyeringai).

Lalu dengan senyum yang selalu bertengger di wajah Usagi. Ia dan Kuroko belajar bersama dari latihan dasar passing."Mereka seperti adik dan kakak ya?" kata Momoi berbinar."Mereka lucu sama kayak Maibou~" kata Murasakibara polos. Para GoM yang mendengarnya sweatdrop.

"Nah, sekarang sepertinya kau tak apa-apa, Kazumi" tutur Akashi setelah melihat Usagi kembali senang."Um,Selanjutnya mau sama…" Usagi menggantungkan kalimatnya melirik anggota GoM yang belum bermain basket bersamanya." Murasakibara-senpai" lanjutnya. Kise depresi karna tak bisa secepatnya berfoto bersama Usagi,Aomine kesal karna ingin segera mengetahui jawaban siapa yang paling di idolakan Usagi. Dan midorima pura-pura tak peduli.

"Dari sekian banyak makanan yang paling Murasakibara-senpai sukai apa?" tanya Usagi. Para GoM heran kenapa Usagi tidak menanyakan tentang basket malah makanan pada Murasakibara." Permen..nyam.. Nerunerunerune dan juga…nyam..makanan ringan lain~, Yare~ Usa-chin…nyam.. Jangan panggil aku 'Murasakibara-senpai' itu…nyam.. kepanjangan" tutur Murasakibara sembari memakan keripik kentang."kalau begitu apa?" Tanya Usagi."Mura-senpai~" jawab Murasakibara singkat."Hm, baik" kata Usagi. Meski Aomine dan Kise entah kenapa tertawa.

"Akashi-kun.." panggil Kuroko."Hn, apa Kuroko?" sahut Akashi."Kita jadi lebih senag tertawa dan senang dengan adanya Usagi-san" kata Kuroko (pekataanya membuat Author merinding) yg entah kenapa bersandar di bahu Akashi."Yah, begitulah" balas Akashi dengan rona merah di pipinya."Kalian Homo nanodayo?" celetuk Midorima."Maaf, Midorima-kun aku Cuma pegal" kata Kuroko dengan wajah watados.

Dengan riang Usagi duduk di pundak Murasakibara lalu melakukan Slam dunk."Horee~, Usa-chin hebat~" kata Murasakibara dengan nada monoton. Yang lain heran plus menganga melihat betapa tingginya Usagi."Uh, senangnya…T-tapi tetap saja ini tinggi"ujar Usagi agak gemetaran."Uh, Mu-kun… turunkan Usagi-chan" pinta Momoi takut-takut nanti Usagi jatuh."Nee~" balas Murasakibara menurunkan Usagi.

"Ck, bikin iri" gumam Akashi."Uh, Usagi-san. Bagaimana rasanya jadi tinggi?" Tanya Kuroko."Err…Tetsu-kun/Kurokocchi, kau curhat /ssu?" Tanya Momoi dan Kise (Atau bagi Author itu nyindir )."Tentu saja bukan, nanodayo" kata Midorima."Siapa yang nanya sama Midorimacchi, ssu?" kata Kise sewot."Enggak, sih Cuma… tanya aja. Oh ya, Berikutnya Usagi-san mau sama siapa?" Tanya Kuroko mengganti topic pembicaraan (Berarti benar-benar curhat sepertinya).

Ting Tong! (Suara bel bunyi bukan tukang es lewat ya?).

"Kita akhiri latihan pagi ini" kata Akashi ke ruang ganti."TAPI KAMI BELUM DAPAT BAGIAN SSU/NANODAYO!?" teriak Aomine,Kise dan Midorima."Masih ada besok, Kise-kun,Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun" kata Kuroko menyusul Akashi."Usagi-chan mau kesini lagi kan?" Tanya Momoi."Iya!" kata Usagi."Ini untuk Usa-chin~" kata Midorima memeberikan Maibou."Arigatou~" kata Usagi lalu keluar Gym.

Nging!, Tiba-tiba Usagi merasakan sakit di kepalanya dan nafasnya terasa memburu."Kami-sama…penyakit ini kambuh…" gumamnya lalu berlari ke UKS sekolah.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya apa penyakit yang di derita Usagi kazumi? Lalu bagaiman suasana bermain basket bersama Midorima, Kise atau Aomine?

Kepo gak? Langsung aja ke…

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TBC~**

 **Sorry Readers, Author buntu ide. bagi yang mau FFN ini berlanjut silahkan REVIEW, FAVORID, AND FOLLOW! Ya!?**

 **P.S: Untuk fanfic 'Misteri hantu di Gym sedang dalam masa pengerjaan jadi tunggu ya?**

 **Akhir kata sampai jumpa… ^^**


	2. Hari kelulusan

**Tittle: Tetaplah bersahabat… senpai.**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.**

 **Warning: Gaje,OOC (tingkat provinsi),OC,Absurd,typo, loncat katak dimana-mana (?) dan lain-lain…**

 **Summary:** "Tetaplah bersikap tidak terjadi apa-apa di depannya", para anggota GoM termenung memikirkan perkataan Akashi. Sampai… sekarang mereka duduk di bangku SMA. Mereka tidak tahu…harus mengapakan ikatan yang telah diberikan gadis itu.

 **Genre: Friendship & Drama**

 **Rated: K**

 **Author's note:** Maaf, kegiatan saya di dunia nyata menyita waktu saya…(Ditambah PR yang terus numpuk… #Gaknanya).Meski gak banyak yang baca fanfic saya…hiks… tapi tetap saya akan lanjutkan…^^

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING… I HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ke esok kan harinya Para GoM+Momoi sedang merasakan galau yang berlebihan, sampai-sampai langit pun ikutan galau (mendung maksudnya). Karna Kohai yang lucu imut-imut mereka belum datang-datang juga…

"Usagicchi, kemana ya ssu?… Semenjak kemarin kita belum bertemu denganya lagi ssu" keluh Kise malas sembari memonyong-monyongkan bibir ke depan. Dengan malasnya para GoM menjalankan latihan (Meski tentu saja Titahan Raja gunting Akashi yang tetap terus terdengar mereka hanya anggap angin berlalu)."Kemana Kuroko nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya."Ke…nyam..kelas 8-A…nyam" jawab Murasakibara makan snacknya lagi sampai serpihannya jatuh ke Lantai.

"Untuk apa nanodayo?" Tanya Lagi Midorima yang kebetulan lagi betulin tali sepatu bukan letak kacamata lagi (?)."Tentu saja untuk mencari Usagi dasar Kacamata-BAKA!" kata Aomine yang sibuk dengan bukunya."Gak biasanya Aominecchi belajar ssu… Apakah Aomineccchi sudah insaf ssu?" Tanya Kise."Ada PR Kimia, gurunya galak lagi… GERRR! APAAN SIH INI?!" gerutunya."Nee, lupakan Dai-chan minna.." ujar Momoi dengan wajah datar…

KREK!."Kurokocchi Apa Usagicchi ada di kelasnya ssu?" Tanya Kise antusias setelah si rambut biru muda bayangan membuka pintu geser itu."Tidak ada, dia sakit " balas Kuroko datar seperti biasa."SAKIT!?" pekik seluruh GoM kecuali Kuroko."Jangan bercanda Kurokocchi, kau membuatku sedih ssu?!..hiks" sifat lebay Kise mulai muncul."Tetsu-kun bohong ya? Jangan berbohong setega itu Tetsu-kun" Momoi menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Maaf minna, tapi ini memang kenyataanya…" ujar Kuroko."Tetsuya,apa yang di katakan teman sekelas Akemi?" Akashi berusaha tenang (meski sebenarnya dalam hati sudah menjerit-jerit seperti ini… 'KENAPA TUHAN!, KENAPA KAU MEMBERIKAN MUSIBAH SEBERAT INI!?". Author tahu itu gak mungkin banget)."Hmm.. Mereka bilang 'Usagi absen karena sakit lagi'" jawab Kuroko.

"nyam.. benarkah Kuro-chin?" Tanya Murasakibara."Iya" jawab Kuroko."Bukannya kemarin saat setelah bermain basket bersama Akashi, Usagi pernah mengatakan kalau dia itu memang lemah ya?" kata Midorima pelan sembari memasang wajah berpikir."Yah ada benarnya juga" Aomine membereskan bukunya.'Lebih baik ikut ngerumpi daripada ngerjain pr' pikirnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Sudahlah minna, lanjutkan latihan… Aku janji akan mencari tahu tentang Akemi nanti" titah Akashi menunjukkan kewibawaanya. yang lain pun mengangguk menuruti titahan Akashi.'Usagi-san sebenarnya kau kenapa?' pikir Kuroko cemas.

 **USAGI AKEMI POV's:**

Aku berusaha membuka kelopak mataku yang rasanya berat sekali, seingatku. Aku pergi ke rumah sakit Tokyo bersama orang tuaku kemarin malam setelah pulang sekolah. awalnya yang kulihat hanya ada buram tapi berangsur-angur menjadi jelas."Akemi sayang, kau bangun?" terdengar suara lembut dan cemas ibuku, Dia memang selalu khawatir padaku hampir setiap saat.

"Kaa-san…" gumamku menatapnya yang memegangi tanganku."Sekarang kau tak apa sayang" ujarnya sembari tersenyum."Akemi kau tahu kan?, Kau harus menjaga dirimu sampai kau dioprasi nantinya" suara yang tegas itu adalah ayahku berada di sisi lain tempat tidur."Hm, itu pasti…Tapi tetap saja aku ingin bermain basket kaa-san, Tou-san" gumam aku agak pelan.

"Sudah beberapa kali Tou-san bilang jangan berolahraga apalagi main basket… Itu bukan permainan untukmu, seharusnya kau fokus belajar dan hanya mengikuti club menjahitmu saja" ujar Ayahku, Ah kalimat itu terus saja terulang. aku mulai bosan mendengarnya. Semoga saja penyakit ini segera hilang dari tubuhku.

Senpai… Apakah aku masih bisa bermain basket bersama kalian semua?

 **END USAGI AKEMI POV's:**

Perlahan-lahan hari demi hari terlewati. Usagi Akemi siswi kelas 8 yang mengidolakan para Kiseki no sedai Alias GoM hanya bisa memeperhatikan para senpainya itu dari jauh. Ayahnya sudah melarangnya…Dan Usagi sama sekali tak bisa melawannya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

'Usagi-san…' pikir Kuroko, Akhir-akhir ini konsentrasinya berlatih semakin menurun."WOI! Tetsu kau jangan melamun mulu" tegur Aomine pada bayanganya. Kebetulan Para GoM di tambah Momoi baru pulang bersama setelah latihan (Meski Akashi tidak ikut karna pulang dengan mobil Lemo keluarga tentunya)."Souka!, Oh ya minna aku hampir lupa memberitahu kalian sesuatu" Ujar Momoi tiba-tiba. "Apa ssu?" Kise berkepo ria."sebentar lagi kita akan mengikuti tournament nasional basket yang terakhir di tinggkat SMP" jawab Momoi."Sudah dipastikan kita menang nanodayo" kata Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya."Mido-chin benar… Krauss" kata Murasakibara (Yang gak bosan-bosannya makan snack).

Beberapa saat hening… Masing-masing dari mereka lebih memilih diam. Meski Kuroko tak suka suasana ini, membuat mereka terkesan menjadi sangat canggung. Dia ingin seperti dulu pulang bersama dengan kecerian meski kebanyakan diisi oleh suara cempreng Kise, suara makanan Murasakibara, Suara Preman Aomine, nasehat Midorima dan perkataan Momoi. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan Usagi. Seulas senyuman simpul terlukis di wajah datarnya.

Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya sambil menunduk."Kurokocchi kenapa ssu?" Tanya Kise. Yang lain ikut berhenti memperhatikan Kuroko."Minna, pasti bermain basket akan berbeda apabila Usagi-san mendukung kita kan?" Tanya Kuroko dengan suara pelan."Nani?" Tanya Aomine tidak terlalu mendengar ucapan Kuroko."Bagaimana kalau Usagi-san hadir di setiap pertandingan kita? Bagaiman menurut kalian?" Ulang Kuroko mengakat wajahnya terlihat senyuman tulusnya yang langka.

"Eh,Iya pasti senang ya?" Kata Momoi."Bukanya fokus pada pertandingan nanti malah terus curi lirik Usagicchi ya ssu?" kata Kise lalu tertawa."Mungkin nanodayo" kata Midorima agak tersenyum dibalik tanganya yang sedang membetulkan letak kacamatanya."Yah, Ada benarnya" Aomine merangkul pundak Kuroko."Jadi ingin bicarain Usa-chin lebih banyak bagaimana kalau kita ke Manji Burger dulu?" Tanya Murasakibara menyimpan snacknya yang masih setengah habis ke dalam tasnya Lalu tersenyum."YOSH SETUJU! /SSU!" kata Aomine dan Kise semangat.

Lalu mereka berenam mengobrol tentang Usagi, bagaimana pendapat mereka, apa yang mereka suka pada Usagi, apa yang paling ingin dilakukan dengan Usagi dan Apa yang paling diharapkan oleh mereka. Meski mereka berenam memiliki harapan yang sama yaitu…

' Semoga Usagi dapat bermain basket dengan mereka lagi, lagi dan lagi'.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Tapi Kuroko tidak menjadari kalau kebersamaan itu adalah kebersamaan 'terakhir' bagi ia dan teman-temanya…

Sudah berhari-hari, dan berminggu-minggu mereka tak melihat Usagi. Menurut perkataan Akashi. Usagi dan keluarganya pindah karna urusan yang dirahasiakan. Hal itu membuat hati Kuroko tertusuk. Tapi tak sampai disana saja…

Aomine menjadi jarang sekali mengikuti latihan semenjak di suatu pertandingan Kuroko dan Aomine tidak saling mengadukan tinju mereka. Kuroko merasakan Aomine semakin menjauh darinya. Terapalagi semenjak Aomine berkata 'Hanya aku yang bisa mengalahkan ku'. Hati Kuroko tertusuk untuk yang kedua kalinya. Lalu sampailah di hari yang berhujan itu, Aomine berkata 'Maaf, Tapi aku lupa bagaiman cara menagkap passinganmu lagi Tetsu…'. Menandakan akhir hubungan cahaya dan bayangan mereka berdua.

Meski begitu Kuroko terus berusaha berlatih, terutama shootinganya yang sering kali gagal. Hal itu membuat Midorima muak dan menunjukkan bagaimana melakukan shooting tree poinnya. "Itulah kenapa kau tidak pernah menjadi lebih baik Kuroko". Hati Kuroko tertusuk lagi. Tapi ia berusaha tetap tersenyum. Perlahan muncul bibit-bibit rasa bencinya pada basket. Tapi ingatanya tentang Usagi. membuatnya tak akan menyerah menyukai basket.

Berikutnya, Kise. Perlahan Kuroko mulai merasakan ia sedikit tidak diperdulikan oleh teman modelnya itu, Kise terlalu terobsesi berusaha mengalahkan Aomine. Kise selalu mengatakan "Aominechii one on one ssu!" dengan nada cerianya seperti biasa. Tapi bagi Kuroko itu hanya bisa membuatnya lebih banyak diam melihat mereka bertanding. Dan ia mulai merasa rendah diri. Hatinya tertusuk lagi.

Murasakibara menjadi semakin pemalas, dia tak memiliki semangat untuk berlatih bahkan akhir-akhir ini ia sering memboloskan diri."Latihan itu membosankan.." kata pemuda jangkung itu sembari menguap. Memang benar akhir-akhir ini blokingnya hampir tak pernah tertembus pemain lawan di tambah dengan kemampuannya membuat Dunk karna tinggi badannya. Membuat Murasakibara bosan dengan basket. Bagi Kuroko itu membuat hatinya tertusuk lagi.

Dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah Akashi. Semenjak mata kapten Teiko itu berubah membuat Hati Kuroko semakin sakit. Orang yang menemukan bakat dan semangatnya bermain basket itu, orang itu juga yang membuatnya ingin keluar dari basket. Rasanya terlalu menyakitkan hingga air mata Kuroko menetes. Ini sudah terlalu menyakitkan baginya… Tidak ada rasa menyenangkan bermain basket lagi yang ia rasakan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Tak terasa Turnamen basket nasional terakhir bagi GoM di SMP Teiko telah dilewati dan tentunya dengan hasil kemenangan bagi GoM. Hari ini adalah Hari kelulussan. Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara, Midorima dan Akashi sedang berada di dalam Gym saat ini. Sementara Kuroko sedang bersandar pada pohon di dekat Gym sembari memegangi 2 buah foto. Foto kemenangan timnya dan foto kelulusan bersama anggota klub basket."Tetsu-kun…" Suara panggilan Momoi menganggetkanya."Momoi-san?" Tanya balik Kuroko."Um, b-boleh aku duduk?" Tanya Momoi. Kuroko membalasnya dengan anggukkan. Momoi duduk direrumputan, sebelum sempat berkata-kata dia sempat menelan ludah."T-tetsu-kun, kau ingin melanjutkan ke mana?" Tanya Momoi berusaha tersenyum.

"Seirin High School" jawab Kuroko datar. Awalnya Momoi agak terkejut lalu tersenyum pahit."Souka, s-semoga berhasil…Um Tetsu-kun" Momoi menggantukan kalimatanya. Kuroko mendengarkan."Kata Akashi-kun, k-kita akan berpisah. M-maksudnya k-kita semua tak akan satu sekolah… Ia bilang kita saat di SMA akan saling mengalahkan saat turnamen" Momoi tak dapat membendung air matanya lagi."Dan aku tak mungkin meninggalkan Dai-chan di Too Academy. J-jadi maaf" lanjut Momoi lalu berlari menangis masuk ke Gym.

Tanpa sadar air mata Kuroko tergenang lalu buru-buru mengusapnya dengan lengan bajunya. Dan Dengan segala rasa yang terpendam Kuroko menyobek kedua foto itu dan memasukkan ke tong sampah."Kurokocchi, Ayo masuk! Akashicchi ingin bicara ssu" seru Kise dari pintu masuk segera masuk dan memperhatiakn satu-persatu teman setimnya yang akan menjadi sainganya nanti.

"Ada satu hal yang kukatakan pada kalian, Kuharap kalian akan terus mengingat ini…" kata Akashi. Semuanya diam." Tetaplah bersikap tidak terjadi apa-apa di depannya, di depan Akemi" lanjutnya dengan nada tegas. Semuanya tercengang hampir semenjak turnamen mereka tak mengingat Usagi lagi."Akemi kembali ke sekolah ini, Aku tahu kita memiliki peraasan yang sama tentangnya… Kita tak mau Akemi bersedih jika tahu kalau kita tak seperti dulu lagi. Karna itu tolong sembunyikan perasaan kalian hanya didepanya" ujar Akashi. Kuroko dan yang lain mengerti dan menganggap apa yang dikatakan Akashi ada benarnya.

KREK! Pintu masuk Gym terbuka. terlihat seorang gadis kecil dengan senyuman malaikatnya menatap para GoM."U-usagi-san?" gumam Kuroko."Konichiwa senpai!, selamat hari kelulusan ya!" Suara ceria Usagi mampu membuat suasana canggung sebelumnya menjadi hangat."Kenapa kalian pada diam, aku bawa sesuatu loh" Usagi membuka isi tasnya."TARA! gantungan kunci kalian sendiri aku yang membuatnya loh!" serunya menunjukan boneka gantungan kunci yang dibuat mirip para GoM."Eh, kenapa pada diam sih?. Apa gak su-" Gerp! Kuroko memeluk Usagi tiba-tiba. Yang lain pun mengerumuni Usagi.

"Usagi-san kau tahu? Betapa senpai sangat merindukanmu?...

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Perasaan kecewa dan senang menyelubungi hati Kuroko saat ini,Akankah para GoM mampu melaksanakan apa yang dikatan Akashi? Atau Usagi akan mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada para senpai idolanya?.

Tunggu jawabanya di…

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC~**

 **Okay, Author tahu ini masih kurang gereget, tapi mau gimana lagi. PR sekolah menyita waktu menulis Fanfic ini dan Fanfic Misteri hantu di Gym.**

 **Oh ya untuk para Readers yang sudah membaca thanks bingits ya? Tapi tetap dong kasih** **REVIEW, FAVORID, AND FOLLOW! Yang rajin ya!?**

 **Ne jangan lupa tunggu lanjutannya ya! ^^**


End file.
